


Infinity Reactor 3000 无限反应堆3000

by asadeseki



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I love you 3000, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 终局之后（些微剧透）。史蒂芬为托尼造了一个新的反应堆，而这位机械师也开始意识到自己对这位魔法师产生了别样情愫。关于此事，星期五有话要说。奇异铁小甜饼。





	Infinity Reactor 3000 无限反应堆3000

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenEnderFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/gifts).
  * A translation of [Infinity Reactor 3000](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619774) by [GoldenEnderFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox). 



_“斯塔克先生？”_

__

“怎么了，星期五？”托尼有些沮丧地看着实验室里四处散落的金属部件，他的右臂打着石膏，导致他打造新装甲的进度非常缓慢。他烦躁地踢开了一块零件。

 

_“我的编码好像出了问题，先生。”_

__

“哦？什么问题？”他坐下来，略带担忧地问道。他调出一个文件，“我刚才进行了快速诊断，没发现故障。”

_“我感觉到了一些东西，先生。”_

__

_“什么东西？”_ 他关闭文件，“别吓我！”

 

_“恶心。”_

__

“这……我没想到你会说这个，”他顿了一下，“呃……为什么恶心呢，小五？”他的手指胡乱地绕着电线。

 

_“您或许不会喜欢我的答案。”_

__

“我不会生气的。是因为我的脸吧，说实话，现在确实有点惨不忍睹。”

 

_“不，老板，不是您的脸。您还是那么英俊。”_

__

托尼轻笑，“哎呀星期五，过奖过奖，”他笑道，“好了，言归正传，到底是什么？我保证不会换掉你。”

 

_“您的承诺不算数，先生……跟奇异博士有关。”_

__

“斯特兰奇？”托尼问，“你为什么觉得史蒂芬 _ _恶心__ ？”

 

_“我对史蒂芬本人并无意见，先生。”_

__

他靠在椅背上哼哼，“我年纪大了，星期五！跟不上你的思路了！”

 

_“我是觉得您在他身边的言行举止有些恶心。”_ 她终于回答。

 

托尼攥紧的电线冒出了一点火星，他缩了一下把它放回头盔中。

 

_“您应该小心点，先生。”_

__

实验室另一端传来熟悉又愉悦的猫叫声。

 

“闭嘴，”托尼转身警告古斯，她正坐在门口，“不然我就把你扔到太空里。”

 

古斯突然咆哮，嘴里伸出触须试图恐吓托尼。

 

等古斯恢复“正常”后，托尼依然面无表情。他翻了个白眼，转回去再次盯着桌上的头盔。他的视线突然往下，落在胸口的新反应堆上。

 

斯特兰奇帮他做了这个，注入了一小块时间宝石的碎片。这是响指过后唯一支撑他活下来的东西。

 

托尼从一开始就很喜欢史蒂芬，他拥有与他不相上下的毒舌、智慧和幽默感。救回所有人之后，他很高兴再次看到这位巫师。他知道 _有些情感_ 在萌动……但那时他还不明白。

 

而当史蒂芬救了他，一切都明朗起来。他打响指彻底消灭那只紫葡萄之后，这位法师立刻赶到他身边，用至尊法师的手段保住他的命。斯特兰奇将托尼带回圣所，为他展示了注入时间宝石碎片的反应堆蓝图……托尼明白了心中所感究竟为何。

 

数周后，他造出了“无限反应堆”——这是托尼的叫法，史蒂芬称之为“阿戈摩托方舟”，他们在这一点并未达成共识。（一开始古一并不赞成史蒂芬用时间宝石给托尼续命，但当她知道托尼结束了灭霸的统治，便不再阻拦史蒂芬。）

 

毕竟打败灭霸只有两种后果，一种是托尼死在战场上，另一种是用时间宝石维持他的生命。

 

做反应堆的时候，史蒂芬让托尼保持灵体状态，偶尔允许他变回实体帮他处理线路。他不想让托尼冒险。

 

一个月后，托尼终于能流利地说话。五个月后，他终于能不靠助力行走，史蒂芬本以为还要花更长时间。他惊异于托尼的坚强，他那能战胜一切的意志力。

 

机械师看着胸口明亮的蓝光，露出微微笑意。蓝色中偶有绿光闪过，每次他看见那抹绿色，总会想起史蒂芬。

 

_“老板，”_ 星期五打断了托尼的思绪， _“古斯又吐了。”_

__

“开什么玩笑？！”托尼大叫，起身转向那只弗莱肯，“古斯！我跟你说了多少次？！”

 

不知怎的，古斯露出得意洋洋的表情。

 

“史蒂芬说得对，你真是个大麻烦。”

 

古斯呼噜呼噜，显然很自得。

 

托尼叹了口气，打了个响指，“笨笨！”他指着那团乱七八糟的东西，“打扫干净。”

 

_“拜托了。”_ 星期五补充道。

 

托尼重重坐下，烦躁不安。突然他的手臂一阵剧痛，他缩了一下。

 

_“先生，我检测到异常，已通知奇异博士。”_

__

“没必要，星期五，跟他说我没——”

 

熟悉的橘色光晕和微弱的声音打断了他，通道中传来一阵微风吹落了桌上的纸张。

 

“安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克，你要是 _再_ 超负荷工作……我发誓我会让你永远保持灵体状态。”

 

托尼永远也听不腻这个声音。

 

史蒂芬走出传送门，托尼假装生气道，“你怎么能这样，我可是病人，你居然还凶我。”

 

史蒂芬关闭通道，瞥了一眼古斯，她正坐在一滩……异物……旁边。笨笨慢慢地滑过来开始“消灭”残骸。托尼看起来非常失望。

 

“古斯，”史蒂芬疑惑道，然后摇摇头走向托尼，“现在，让我检查一下。”

 

“史蒂芬，我没事，”托尼想让他安心，史蒂芬伸手碰了一下反应堆，看到时间宝石的能量正缓缓流淌。

 

“星期五可不是这么说的，”他顿了一下，“我会升级加强你的反应堆，以控制宝石的能量，应该不是什么大问题，”他凑近观察他的手臂，“纳米机器人也没出什么差错，可能有点慢了，但不碍事。等我回到圣所再测试一下。”

 

“史蒂芬，”法师伸向他受伤的胳膊，托尼抓住他的手腕道，“我、没、事。如果不舒服的话我会告诉你的。”

 

“你我都知道这是不可能的，”史蒂芬笑道，他注视着托尼的脸，“至少已经在愈合了，”法师看着他的右颊点点头，“比上周看起来好多了，再过一个月应该就能恢复。”

 

托尼有些震惊，“星期五觉得我跟以前一样英俊帅气，所以你刚才的评价不——”史蒂芬抽出手捧住托尼的脸颊，“不、不成立。”托尼喃喃道，然后清了清嗓子。

 

史蒂芬看着托尼脸上的红晕笑了，“是的，看来确实愈合得很快，”他放下手后退一步，“星期五检测到的异常可能是压力导致的，你又在超负荷工作了，托尼……”托尼刚要开口，史蒂芬就迅速说道，“我知道你想尽快完成装甲，但你得慢慢来，你需要休息。”他轻声道。

 

托尼看到了史蒂芬眼中蕴藏的情愫。

 

那个瞬间，他燃起了微小的希望，或许，或许史蒂芬也对他有感觉。

 

托尼慢慢站起来，挪动到史蒂芬面前。

 

史蒂芬挑眉，“我怎么记得你以前没这么矮，小不点儿斯塔克先生。”

 

“闭嘴，斯特兰奇，”他按住法师的后颈，递上了一个短暂甜蜜的吻。托尼惊讶地发现史蒂芬立刻回吻了他，双手迅速抚上机械师的腰侧。分开时，托尼松了一口气。

 

史蒂芬低头笑看着他。

 

_“恶心。”_ 星期五说。

 

托尼轻笑着摇摇头，无视了星期五，“好吧， _医生_ 。我想跟你做个交易。”

 

史蒂芬的笑容逐渐转为疑惑，“交易？什么交易？”

 

“我保证会慢慢来，好好休息……”

 

“条件是？”

 

“条件是再亲我一次，巫师。”

 

_巫师_ 翻了个白眼，同时又露出笑意，低头啄了一下他的嘴唇，“我讨厌你，斯塔克。”

 

“而我爱你三千遍，斯特兰奇，”托尼本来没想这么说，但经过数月的来回试探，他觉得是时候了。

 

“托尼，我——”史蒂芬抖了一下，古斯突然跳上了桌子，他们同时看向那只弗莱肯。

 

托尼呻吟着躲开，史蒂芬的手不再扶着他的腰。托尼叹了口气，“哦天哪……这猫身上的味道，我实在受不了了。”

 

法师低笑着也离开了桌子边，“她是弗莱肯，不是猫。”

 

“她是猫。”

 

“那只 _猫_ 嘴里有怪兽触须，好吧，你说什么就是什么，绝对不是弗莱肯。”

 

托尼叹气，“我希望丹佛斯现在立刻马上把这只猫带走。”

 

“首先，这是一只弗莱肯，其次，她两天前刚把古斯送来。是你自己答应帮她照看一个礼拜的。”

 

托尼跨过地上的脏东西，指着笨笨说，“你是斯塔克工业的耻辱。”

 

史蒂芬摇摇头，“别骂笨笨，不然我就不亲你了。”

 

“喔小芬芬，我亲爱的巫师，你抵挡不住我的魅力的，”托尼走出实验室，“还有，那就是一只猫！”他喊道。

 

“弗莱肯！”

 

“猫！”

 

_“弗莱肯。”_ 星期五说。

 

“猫——！~”

 

史蒂芬跟在托尼身后，笑意逐渐加深。

 

他追上托尼，低声道，“是弗莱肯。”

 

托尼盯着他坏笑道，“你再不闭嘴我就打你了。”

 

“好啊，我倒要看看你怎么用受伤的胳膊打我。”

 

_后来，史蒂芬告诉他，他也爱他三千遍。_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其实托尼永远不会知道，史蒂芬已经爱了他14000605遍。


End file.
